bindingofisaacfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth
The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth ' to nadchodzący dodatek do Rebirth. Edmund zapowiedział jego ukazanie się na swoim blogu. Podobnie jak przed wydaniem remaku The Binding of Isaac, Edmund uaktualnia informacje nt. ''Afterbirth co wtorek. Niedawno upubliczniono preorder soundtrack'a Afterbirth. Można zakupić go tutaj. Planowane zmiany * Ponad 100 nowych przedmiotów (ich łączna ilość ma wynieść 530 http://bindingofisaac.com/post/125792901269/double-vision-afterbirth-update-18) * Nowy tryb gry całkowicie zmieniający rozgrywkę * 10 nowych wyzwań * Nowa postać (Lilith) * Nowy ostatni poziom * Nowe zakończenia * Nowi ostateczni bossowie * Mnóstwo nowych przeciwników * 6 nowych alternatywnych poziomów, a wraz z nimi 8 dodatkowych ścieżek dźwiękowych * Nowe podnoszone (klucze, pigułki itd.) * Dodatkowe osiągnięcia za przejście gry na poziomie Trudnym * Nowi pomocnicy * Nowe transformacje * Tona osiągnięć oraz super tajemnic! * I wiele, wiele więcej... :| McMillen twierdzi, że nowa zawartość wydłuży gameplay o kolejne 100-200 godzin (sic!). Wspomniał także o ulepszeniu kombinacji przedmiotów. Potwierdzone zmiany Niżej wymienione zmiany zostały upublicznione na tym blogu. * '''Zbalansowanie The Lost. Jako najtrudniejsza postać w grze umożliwia odblokowanie najlepszych przedmiotów. Poznając opinię graczy, Edmund zdecydował, że w Afterbirth The Lost będzie startował z D4 oraz spektralnymi łzami. http://bindingofisaac.com/post/118734743319/monstro-mash-afterbirth-update-6 * Naprawienie nieprzydatności Sacrifice Room. Jest to pomieszczenie, w którym za utratę kilku serc poprzez wejście na kolce znajdujące się na środku pokoju, gracz dostaje skrzynkę. Edmund napisał, że tworząc ten pokój, jego działanie polegało na tym że gdy gracz pomyślał: "Mam za dużo życia", wejdzie do tego pomieszczenia, a potem uzupełni brakujące serca. http://bindingofisaac.com/post/119330273474/chorus-mortis-afterbirth-update-7 * Tablica punktów. Codziennie będzie generowany seed (dla każdego gracza ten sam). Ma to być forma rywalizacji z innymi graczami, ponieważ po przejściu gry przyznawane będą punkty. http://bindingofisaac.com/post/119975207139/items-continued-afterbirth-update-8, http://bindingofisaac.com/post/122200451849/score-afterbirth-update-12 * Menu wybierania ziaren. Edmund powiedział, że po odkryciu danego seeda można go wyszukać w menu wyboru ziarna. Ponadto niektóre można z nich można będzie łączyć. http://bindingofisaac.com/post/125204869824/we-is-the-champion-afterbirth-update-17 * Nowy tryb gry - Greed Mode! Schemat każdego pomieszczenia jest taki sam - klik. Rozgrywka ma polegać na przetrwaniu określonej liczby fal wrogów. Na środku głównego pomieszczenia ma znajdować się przycisk, który włącza i wyłącza spawnowanie potworów. http://bindingofisaac.com/post/127517383219/lets-get-greedy ** Podczas gry wszystkie sklepy będą miały Restock Box. Pozwala on - za odpowiednią opłatą - zamieniać dowolne przedmioty do kupienia na inne. Restock Box zostać znaleziony także w normalnej grze. Warto dodać, że w sklepie mają znajdować się nie tylko przedmioty z jego puli, ale i z innych zbiorów. http://bindingofisaac.com/post/126390851399/refreshing-afterbirth-update-19 * Nowe kombinacje przedmiotów. Edmund zamieścił kilka GIFów przedstawiających nowe synergie przedmiotów. System ich łączenia ma być znacznie wzbogacony. http://bindingofisaac.com/post/126958800209/combo-breakerafterbirth-update-20 Przykładowe wyzwania Twórca pierwotnego Isaac'a zamieścił kilka wyzwań, które mogą znaleźć się w Afterbirth. # XXXL Challenge: wszystkie pokoje mają maksymalne rozmiary. Ponadto ich ilość jest tak duża jak przy poziomie XL. # High Speed!: akcja w grze jest dwukrotnie przyśpieszona. # Sonic: Isaac startuje z 99 monetami. Aby otworzyć każde drzwi, należy użyć jednej monety. Ponadto po otrzymaniu ciosu postać traci kilka monet. Jeśli ich ilość spadnie do zera, Isaac umiera. # Max Hearts: postać ma największą możliwą ilość pojemników na czerwone serca, jednak żaden typ serc nigdy się nie pojawi. # High Rule: na start daje Mom's Knife, Trinity Shield oraz The Boomerang. Podobnie jak w innych wyzwaniach, Treasure Rooms nie będą się pojawiać. # Rollers: za każdym razem gdy gracz ukończy nowy pokój, statystyki oraz przedmioty przez niego posiadane zostaną losowo zmienione na inne. # BRAINS!: Isaac posiada 3-4 Bob's Brains, jednak nie może strzelać łzami. # Blue Bomber: ??? dostaje na start Kamikaze!, Pyromaniac oraz nowy przedmiot z DLC. Ponadto może latać i ma zawiązane oczy. # Boss Rush: należy pokonać wszystkich bossów w grze. Nowe przedmioty * Friend Ball ''' - przedmiot aktywowany, który po użyciu wystrzeliwuje małą kulkę. Jeśli trafi ona we wroga (lub takowy na nią wejdzie), potwór zostanie złapany, a kolejne użycie przedmiotu przywoła sprzymierzoną wersję złapanego oponenta. Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do Poké Ball z serii Pokemon. * '''Dead Eye - stopniowo zwiększa obrażeń i rozmiar łez do maksymalnie x2 bazowych wartości tych statystyk. Bonusy są przyznawane po skutecznym trafieniu we wroga. * Continuum - umożliwia przenikanie łez przez ściany i pojawianie się ich po drugiej stronie pokoju. * More Options! - każdy Treasure Room ma w sobie dwa przedmioty do wyboru. * Sack Head * Fruit Cake * Diplopia '''- przedmiot jednorazowego użytku, pozwalający na podwojenie ilości itemów na piedestale oraz monet, kluczy, bomb itp. * '''Restock - alternatywa dla Restock Box występująca w normalnej grze. * Dunce Cap - Sprawia że łzy poruszają się na skos, niczym efekt pigułki R U A WIZARD? * Crack Jack - Przedmiot od bossa dający bibelot. Zmienione przedmioty * 3 Dollar Bill zmienia właściwości łez co 3 sekundy, a nie co pokój. Nowe potwory * Fat Bat to nowa alternatywa dla One Tooth. Ma 3x więcej życia niż przeciętny nietoperz. Wystrzeliwuje krwawą łzę gdy Isaac znajdzie się na jego linii strzału. Ponadto stara się unikać pocisków postaci. * Drowned Hive 'zachowuje się jak Hive, jednak w odróżnieniu od niego spawnuje czarne Chargery. Nowi czempioni *'Green Pulsing - po śmierci spawnują się dwie wersje wcześniej zabitego potwora. *'Itty Bitty '- dwa razy mniejszy i szybszy. Nowi bossowie *'Rag Man '''to pierwszy nowo upublicznony boss. Jego głowa może oddzielić się od ciała, przez co zamieni się w Raglinga. Gdy pająk zostanie zabity, Rag Man może go wskrzesić, jednocześnie regenerując się (jeśli otrzymał jakieś obrażenia). Boss strzela serią trzech naprowadzanych pocisków. *'Little Horn''' to czarny diabeł o czerwonych oczach i rozmiarach Loki'ego. Tworzy dziury w podłodze, do których wrzuca Troll Bomby. Może je także kreować w takich miejscach, aby Isaac w nie wpadł. Bossowi towarzyszy czarna latające kula, która goni postać. Little Horn będzie też starał się unikać łez naszego bohatera. Nowa postać * Lilith - drugi demoniczny bohater w grze. Ma opaskę na oczach, przez co nie może strzelać łzami. Ma jedno czerwone serce i dwa czarne. Startuje z trzema przedmiotami: ** The Incubus '- według Edmunda jeden z najlepszych demonicznych pomocników. http://bindingofisaac.com/post/124615487509/cerebrum-dispersio-afterbirth-update-16 ** '''Mystery Box ' - przedmiot aktywowany ** ??? Nowe bibeloty * '''Safety Scissors - po jego podniesieniu Troll Bomby nie wybuchają; zamieniają się za to w bomby do podniesienia. Jeśli jednak jakimś cudem jakaś Troll Bomba wybuchnie, nie szkodzi graczowi. * Rainbow Worm - co 3 sekundy zmienia właściwości wystrzeliwanych łez. * Mom's Locket * Error Nowe transformacje * Mom - Isaac po zebraniu 3 przedmiotów powiązanych z Matką zamieni się w nią, dzięki czemu będzie miał z tyłu nóż możliwy do wykorzystania tylko w walce wręcz. Nowe pokoje * Rozmiar L - pomieszczenia o wielkości trzech zwykłych pokoi. * Edmund wspomniał jeszcze o nowych pokojach, m.in. m.in. mały szeroki, mały długi, bardzo cienki, duży otwarty. Ponadto w Afterbirth mają zostać dodane ponad 1000 nowych designów pomieszczeń. Rodzaje pokojów * Double Treasure Room zawiera w sobie dwa przedmioty. Po podniesieniu jednego drugi znika. Nowe poziomy * Płonący Basement/Cellar - nowa alternatywa dla poziomu pierwszego. Różni się wyglądem oraz mechaniką. Po wygenerowaniu takiego poziomu istnieje duża szansa na to, że potwory będą płonąć, co polepszy ich statystyki oraz da im nowe ataki. Ponadto niektóre skały mogą zostać zastąpione ogniskami. Nowe byty *'Button '- po wejściu na niego aktywuje się losowy efekt. Oprócz zwykłego przycisku w grze ma być: **'Mystery Button' może dać pozytywny lub negatywny efekt. **'Door Button ' generuje trudny pokój od razu po przejściu przez drzwi. Wszelkie przeszkody można wyłączyć, znajdując na podłodze odpowiedni przycisk. System punktowania codziennych seedów http://www.reddit.com/r/bindingofisaac/comments/3are80/afterbirth_daily_run_scoring_system_feedback/ Punkty dodatnie * 200 pkt. za przejście jednego poziomu * 400 pkt. za przejście Sheol / Cathedral / The Chest / Dark Room * 666 pkt. za przejście Boss Rush / pokonanie Mega Satan'a * 1 pkt. za każdą bombę / monetę / klucz * ??? pkt. za sekretny bonus Punkty ujemne * 1 pkt. za sekundę gry * 10 pkt. za każde otrzymane obrażenia od wrogów / obiektów * ??? pkt. za każdy podniesiony przedmiot Galeria Kombinacje przedmiotów Tumblr inline nt98e8zuqf1rq0wgw 500.gif|Rubber Cement + Technology Tumblr inline nt98ikQBLE1rq0wgw 500.gif|Brimstone + Rubber Cement + Tammy's Head Tumblr inline nt98jj9yAa1rq0wgw 500.gif|20/20 + Dr. Fetus + Mysterious Liquid + Sad Bombs Filmy Ciekawostki * Słowo "Afterbirth" po przetłumaczeniu oznacza ostatnie stadium narodzin, tj. rodzenie łożyska https://parenting.pl/portal/rodzenie-lozyska. Kategoria:Gry